Angelic Abomination
by BlaiseTucker
Summary: Blaise Tucker was an excellent hunter. Part human, part something else, she was almost as good as her half brother's Sam and Dean Winchester. But now something is coming. Something that wants to destroy what Blaise has built for herself, her family and he perfect little life. Can Sam, Dean and a certain blue-eyed angel help Blaise overcome this obstacle? Slight AU fic. Bobby lives
1. Original Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. I do however, own Blaise Tucker and the plot to this story.**

It was coming after her, and it was coming fast. The petite brunette wasn't sure if she would be able to outrun it for much longer, but all she needed was a few more minutes. She could hear the growling of the vampire chasing her; hear his fangs as they slid into place over the normal, human teeth.

_Not much farther, _the girl thought to herself as she forced one more burst of energy into her burning legs. Then, just as she felt as if she would collapse the girl saw the alley. She ducked around the corner of the small coffee shop on her left and flung herself down the dank, dim alley. Reaching up to the cylindrical tube slung across her back, the girl popped the lid off it and drew out a long sword. The blade gleamed black in the dark of the alley, the lone sapphire perched at the end of the hilt glinted darkly as a small amount of moonlight hit it. Still running, the girl pivoted on the toe of her converse and spun herself around to face the pursuing vampire. The blond-haired monster barely had time to skid to a halt as the girl swung the sword and swiftly be-headed the vampire in a matter of seconds. The head rolled to a stop at the girl's feet as she returned her sword to it's casing.

"Well that was rather easy," Blaise Tucker grinned broadly as two men appeared at the end of the alley entrance, "It's about time you two showed up." The men stopped in front of the vampire's body, the taller one shaking his head but grinning at Blaise. The shorter one crossed his arms, but he was also grinning,

"Seriously Blasie, it's not our fault you run faster than normal people," the tall man said.

"Well, she's not exactly human either there Sammy," the shorter man said, his green eyes glinting with amusement.

"Jealous Dean?" Blaise taunted, "Who knew the famous Winchesters would be jealous of someone like me." The small girl burst into laughter while Sam and Dean Winchester began preparing to dispose of the now fully dead vampire.

It didn't take long to finish the job and Sam, Dean and Blaise were soon back inside their small motel room.

"Thanks again for helping us on this hunt Blaise," Sam said as he grabbed three beers from the motel's mini-fridge. Blaise waved her hand at him dismissively as she accepted a beer and twisted off the cap.

"I'm always happy to help my two favourite guys," the brunette grinned, removing her long dark hair from it's braid, "besides, it's been far too long since we've hunted together."

"I'll drink to that!" Dean cheered as he took a long pull from his beer. Suddenly there was a sound of feathers and material rustling and a voice spoke next to Dean, almost causing the eldest Winchester to choke on his drink.

"Hello Dean, Sam," the deep, gruff voice belonged to a pale man with dark hair and sapphire eyes that suddenly landed on Blaise and bore into her with such intensity the young girl squirmed under the gaze. He was dressed in a black suit with a white collared shirt and loose blue tie. A beige trench coat topped off the odd ensemble.

"Castiel! Don't do that!" Dean coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Sam looked at the man, Castiel, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Cas?" The younger brother asked but Castiel was still staring at Baise. The girl stared back, not wanting to let this strange man who had appeared out of nowhere know how uncomfortable he was making her. Castiel didn't answer Sam's question and the two brother's exchanged glances before Dean cleared his throat and stood up.

"Why are you here Cas?" Dean stepped up beside Castiel and the man finally tore his gaze from Blaise to look at Dean with his intense gaze.

"I felt an unknown presence with the two of you so I came to check it out," Castiel explained. Dean glanced at Blaise who merely shrugged then stood up to introduce herself.

"I'm Blaise Tucker, a hunter like these two," Blaise smiled, offering her left hand for Castiel to shake. The man didn't take her outstretched hand, instead he looked her up and down with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"You don't look like a hunter," he commented. Blaise looked down at herself, surprised at the statement. She was dressed in a flowing ankle-length skirt, dark blue tank top and black leather jacket. Sam laughed at Castiel's comment and even Dean chuckled, leaving the room's other occupants confused.

"He's right you know," Sam smirked slightly, "I mean, it is pretty unusual for a hunter to wear skirts on the job." Blaise crossed her arms, suddenly self-conscious. So what if she preferred to wear skirts? She'd always found the clothing to be much easier to move in, especially on a hunt.

"Anyway, Blaise," Sam said, "This is Castiel, he's an angel." Blaise's eyes widened in horror. _No, _the thought raced through her mind, _he can't be here to kill me. There's just no way, I was careful to keep out of the angels' radar._

"Cas,"Dean began as he moved to stand next to Blaise, "meet Blaise Tucker, she's a hunter like us and she's also our younger half-sister."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as he stared open mouthed at the siblings. All he said however was, "Are you sure?" Sam nodded.

"We met her a few years back while on a hunt with dad. He thought she was her mother at first but then Blaise introduced herself to us." Sam explained.

"John Winchester had had a very brief tryst with my mother, that I know he regretted, while he'd been on a hunt and then nine months later, voila!" Blaise said, "John never did see my mother again, but there was no way for that to happen as she died during childbirth. He knew me though and couldn't believe that he had a daughter, much less one who was also a hunter. My mother's father raised me to hunt, he taught me everything I know." Blaise's eyes had glossed over slightly as she recalled fond memories of her grandfather teaching her how to use a sword and clean a gun.

"Dad hated her at first, until she saved him from being ripped to shreds by a wendigo." Dean clapped the small girl on the back with enough force to almost knock her over and she punched him back playfully, "We've hunted together on and off since then." Castiel was still staring at the three hunters with shock filled eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true, he'd have been told about it, wouldn't he? But yet, here he was and the truth he couldn't bring himself to believe was staring him straight in the face. The words came to his lips before he could really think of what he was saying.

"Dean, Sam, you're related to an abomination," He said, the words spilling out and he saw the look of pure agony that flashed across Blaise's face as if he had stabbed her, "that thing could never be your sister, she's a Nephilim, a daughter of angel and human infidelity."

**Alrighty then! Here we go with some Supernatural fanfiction! Woot! Yeah I know, it doesn't start off very exciting, but it'll get better. Yes, Castiel starts off greatly disliking Blaise, but he'll come around ;D **

**And there are a few good reasons as to why Blaise is Sam and Dean's half sister. It could make sense too as there was Adam, the long lost half brother. But I digress, all will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed chapter one and if you've got time, send along a review! Take care all!**

**BT**


	2. Sorry dot dot dot

******Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters and all that jazz.**

"Yeah Cas, we know what she is," Dean shrugged as Blaise backed away slightly. She knew what angels thought of the Nephilim. Her kind were basically no better than demons in the eyes of Heaven.

"She's a good person Cas, and an exceptional Hunter too," Sam pitched in in his sister's defence. Castiel glared at Sam and Dean then turned that same glare of ultimate angel doom on the small girl. She didn't look all that remarkable. Somewhere around five feet in height, possibly a hundred and ten pounds. Long wavy dark brown hair that hung to her mid-back, pale skin with a dash of freckles sprinkled across her small nose. Her eyes caught his attention though. The colour of petrified amber and they bore into his, her gaze unwavering. There was a pain in those eyes, the same pain and hurt that Cas saw in Dean's clear green eyes. Blaise approached the angel, a shy smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"I've only ever wanted to use my abilities to help people, and I've been able to keep these two from getting themselves killed on occasion," Blaise started, "and I know you don't trust me, and frankly I don't trust you. But maybe we can try to get along?" The girl held out her right hand to Castiel this time and he saw the silvery scar of a mark swirling itself around her wrist and across the back of her hand. The mark that spoke of her parentage. Castiel looked from the offered hand to those bright eyes. He couldn't feel any malice coming from her, and if Sam and Dean trusted her then maybe he didn't have to report her to Heaven right away. He would see how the whole thing played out. Castiel nodded and took hold of Blaise's small hand.

* * *

"Did I tell you guys about this one crazy vamp hunt I had a while back?" Blaise was saying as she, Sam and Dean sat around drinking and talking about past hunts. Castiel merely sat on one of the motel's chairs, listening but not speaking.

"As if vampire hunts weren't already crazy enough?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean shook his head and motioned for the girl to continue.

"No man, this was seriously some messed up kinda stuff," Blaise started, "This girl, about twentyish or so had been turned about a month before I found her. She'd been obsessed with that series about the sparkly vampires, you know the one." Sam and Dean looked at each other, they had heard about the series in question and had been quite worried when it came out. Glorifying vampires like that and making every teen girl want to be a bloodsucker had made them extra cautious to keep an eye on the vamp scene.

"Anyway, so apparently she'd gone looking for a nest of vampires to turn her, and of course it wasn't what she'd hoped it would be. But that didn't stop her," Blaise took a swig of beer and continued, "she, no joke, glued glitter onto her skin so she would sparkle in the sun and started attacking neighbourhood pets so she could live off animal blood instead of humans. It didn't seem so bad and I wouldn't have killed her, sure she was a vamp, but she wasn't harming humans. Just a little deranged."

"But if she wasn't killing humans, how'd you hear about her?" Dean asked. He was sure no hunter would bother checking up on a bunch of local pets going missing.

"I'm getting there," Blaise continued, "I guess that animal blood wasn't enough for her, or she just went even more crazy when her new life didn't pan out as expected. She started attacking people but she didn't finish off her victims. I saw the stories on the town's newspaper's website and decided to look into it. When I confronted her she kept going on about how she had never got to find her Edward or her Jacob and that she was a 'vegetarian'. Girl was nuts. I felt a little bad for her, but she needed to be stopped."

Sam and Dean shook their heads, chuckling slightly at the strangeness of the story. It was sad sure, that a young girl had met such a terrible end, but they still couldn't get over the part where she glued glitter onto her skin.

"The things fangirls will do, it's honestly scarier than most of the monsters we've dealt with," Sam laughed. Blaise nodded vigorously as she stood up to get another beer, tripping in her feet and tumbling over the bed with a loud thump.

"Whoa there tiger," Dean said, getting up to help the girl to her feet. She swayed slightly then plopped back onto the bed with a giggle.

"I might be drunk, there is a slight possibility," she giggled again, stretching her arms above her head. Castiel noticed as she turned to crack her back, that there were long scars running down each of her shoulder blades. He found himself watching the scars as they stretched with Blaise's movements and he wondered idly to himself, _I wonder what her wings look like._ The angel quickly brushed the thought aside as he realized it wouldn't matter. This girl should not even be alive.

"I think it's bedtime for little miss half angel here," Dean was saying in his big-brother tone. Blaise yawned in response and nodded her agreement. The three siblings went about their business, getting ready for bed.

* * *

It didn't take long for the drunken feeling in Blaise's head to taper off, leaving her sober and very much awake on the motel's couch. She could hear Sam's soft snoring from his bed and Dean's quiet mumbling in his sleep from where he lay. Despite having angelic power, Blaise needed sleep. Yet, despite her exhaustion from the previous hunt, she could not fall asleep. Thought's of the angel sitting just across the room from her kept running through her mind. She was afraid of him. Terrified even. Nephilim were never meant to exist, it was against the rules of Heaven and Earth to create one. She knew that, had always known that. But she felt as if she had purpose for being alive. And she had always tried to live a good life, hunting and keeping people safe. But now there was an angel in her life, and she knew very well that he hated her. Castiel would want to report her to Heaven and let the other angels deal with her as they saw fit. When Nephilim were noticed by Heaven they were normally marked for execution. The few Nephilim that were living on Earth kept themselves hidden. Blaise was the only one to use her powers, the only one that should have been noticed. She wasn't sure how she'd gone so long without Heaven seeing her.

With a heavy sigh, Blaise got up from the couch and grabbed her jacket off the floor. She shrugged it on and, ignoring the stare Castiel was giving her, she proceeded to leave the motel room. Of course she did so without using the door, much to Castiel's surprise. The angel transported himself outside, positive that Blaise would have been miles away by now. But there she was, standing by one of the motel's vending machines. He approached her cautiously, unsure of what to say.

"Hello Castiel," Blaise greeted, not looking away from the vending machine. Casitel nodded to her, then realized that she wouldn't have noticed it.

"Hello Blaise," the angel replied. He stopped several feet away from her and watched her as she continued to stare at the machine, "Do you not need to sleep?" Blaise was caught off guard by the question. It was a simple enough question, but it wasn't one she ever expected to be asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I need to sleep just like any other human," she responded. Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"But you're not actually human, not really," Castiel said, speaking the first thought that came to mind. Blaise knew the angel wasn't actually insulting her. His kind hated her kind sure, but she was quite sure that most angels didn't understand how offensive the truth could be. Knowing this didn't do anything to quell the sudden anger that flared up inside her.

"I get that you hate me, I get that to you I'm nothing more than pond scum," Blaise growled, "but I am a person, I am at least half human and I am someone's family, even if I don't fit in. So I suggest you either report me to Heaven so they can execute me or you learn to deal with me being around those two in there. Got it?" The anger abated as quickly as it had surged, leaving Blaise drained and guilty.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I shouldn't have blown up like that," the girl apologized, her amber eyes glowing in the dim light coming from the vending machine, "I know that if you were going to report me to Heaven you already would have, right?" Castiel nodded, he had felt guilty himself when Blaise had gotten angry. He couldn't understand why he felt bad about upsetting her. Maybe it was just him empathizing with her on the fitting in. He sometimes felt as if he didn't belong in Heaven.

"There's no need for an apology," Castiel said, "I'm not reporting you to Heaven because of Sam and Dean. And that is the only reason. You're still an abomination and shouldn't exist. Nothing will change that." Blaise nodded, her bright eyes glistening with tears that she refused to let fall in front of this man.

"Thanks, I guess," was all she said as she walked back to her motel room, entered and then finally fell into a restless sleep.

******Hey there. We're at the end of chapter two and yeah I know, it's moving kinda slow here. The next chapter or two should have some hunting action in it and stuff. I've got a bit of writer's block and I can never really think of what Cas should say or do. I'm trying my hardest to keep him and the brothers in character. I'm also trying hard to keep Blaise from becoming a dreaded Mary-Sue so let me know how I'm doing so far. **

******Anyway, next chapter should be up soon and I promise this will get more exciting. **

******R&R and take care all!**

******BT**


	3. Angel of the City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters and all that jazz.**

* * *

_She wasn't alone in the room. She had no idea where she was but she could sense someone else was there with her. The presence felt of pure evil, as if evil itself had become a person and was now stalking her. She felt immense terror welling up inside her and she felt rooted to the floor. Unable to move or make a sound she stood there, in the centre of the dim room, frantically searching about with her eyes. She could feel the presence, she could hear it also. It made a scratching, shuffling sound as it moved toward her. Suddenly she found that she could move again so she ran. She ran to the only door in the room, hoping it was an exit. She had just about reached the door, she reached out to take the doorknob. That's when the presence caught up with her. It grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear _

"_I found you!"_

Blaise woke, barely able to contain the scream that threatened to escape her lips. She looked around frantically and saw that Sam and Dean were already awake. Castiel was sitting in the same spot he had occupied the night before. At the moment, he seemed to be staring directly at her.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked, seeing the panicked look on the girl's face. Blaise nodded, standing from her spot on the couch and getting ready to grab a shower to clean the cold sweat from her skin. Castiel was still staring at her. She gave him a questioning look.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Castiel stated, "I think you were saying 'help, before he finds me'. What were you dreaming of?" Blaise cocked her head to the side, unsure as to why the angel was taking an interest in her nightmare. Especially with how blunt he was about his dislike towards her.

"Okay, not that you watching me sleep is creepy or anything," Blaise started, "And by the way, it totally is. I can't actually remember what the dream was about." The girl shrugged and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Castiel looked toward Dean as Sam sat across from the angel with his laptop open. Dean caught Castiel's look and raised his hands to ward off any questions.

"Don't look at us, we haven't seen the girl in a few years," Dean said, "I have no idea what she could have been dreaming about."

* * *

Blaise stood under the almost scalding water, allowing the heat and steam to wash away any traces of the nightmare. She hadn't been truthful to Castiel in saying she didn't remember the dream. On the contrary, she could remember ever tiny detail. Even down to the dirt and blood that decorated the room she had been in. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it though. She'd started having the nightmare about two months ago and it was recurring every single night. Blaise could hardly bring herself to sleep and would gladly never sleep again. Unfortunately, she was still partly human and needed to sleep. _What could it mean? _The girl thought to herself as she finished showering and got out to dry off. _Maybe I should ask Bobby about it, Sam and Dean would only worry. _Blaise decided that she would call the older hunter the next chance she got and ask him about the dream. It was possible that he would have some insight as to why she was having it every night and what it could mean.

"Blaise! Hurry you're scrawny ass up! We've got a case!" Dean hammered on the bathroom door as he called out to her. Blaise grinned as she finished dressing and brushing out her long dark hair.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm almost done!" Blaise called back. She exited the bathroom to see Dean packing his bag while Sam was closing his laptop. She gave Sam a questioning look. He knew what she was asking without the girl even needing to speak. Even after several years of not seeing her, he could still read her like an open book. There were several obvious reasons as to why the girl never played poker.

"We may have a case in Little Rock, Arkansas. A man was attacked by a woman who apparently had coal-black eyes," Sam explained.

"We're thinking demon?" Blaise asked, head tilted thoughtfully to the side. Castiel's gaze swept over her. She seemed almost child-like when she tilted her head to the side. The angel couldn't quite place the feeling that briefly overcame him while Blaise crossed the room to start packing her own things.

"I don't recall demons ever leaving witnesses. They normally kill anyone who sees them, don't they?" The girl questioned as she neatly folded her clothing into her duffel. Dean nodded as he finished packing. Demons were not known to leave survivors, there was definitely something fishy going on in Little Rock and the Winchesters were going to find out what.

"Well I'm coming with you guys, it's been a while since we've hunted together and it smells like you might need my help on this one," Blaise stated, "Not that you can't handle this on your own. You guys are the best at what you do." The girl had seen the pout Dean had flashed at her comment and laughed. Sam grinned along with her as Blaise picked up the case which contained her sword. Castiel glanced at the long tube-like object with a confused look. Blaise noticed this and smiled slightly as she popped the cover off the case and gripped the hilt of the enclosed weapon. She revelled in the warm feel of the leather-bound silver hilt. She hauled the sword out, raising it slightly so that the light glinted sharply off the long white blade. The guard was curved back and wrapped almost completely around Blaise's hand, protecting it in case she fought against another swordsman. The hilt ended with a large glittering sapphire that seemed to sparkle with its own light.

"Castiel, meet the Holy Sword, Excalibur," Blaise grinned, holding the sword out so the angel could examine it. Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he took in Excalibur's details.

"This is the Holy Sword?" He asked, stunned, "I thought it had been lost after Arthur Pendragon died." Blaise shook her head with a small smile.

"I guess you could say that technically it was lost, but my grandfather happened to find it at an auction when he was in his twenties," the girl smiled fondly at the memory of her grandfather, "when I was born he decided that someone of my nature could use the blade to destroy evil. When I became old enough to learn how to use it, he taught me how."

"Alright, show-and-tell is over, time to go kill some demon bitch!" Dean threw he duffel over his shoulder and headed out the room door. Sam and Blasie followed, with Castiel close behind.

"I will come with you," Castiel stated as he headed towards the Impala. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks. The angel hardly ever accompanied them on the long drives to their next hunt. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear for a time then come when they had called him for help. Blaise noticed the look that passed between her brothers and realized that this was odd of the angel. Dean shot Blaise a questioning look and the girl merely shrugged and shook her head. She had no idea either especially since she'd only just met the guy yesterday. After depositing their things in the trunk the siblings climbed into the Impala. Blaise picked up her skirts so she could get in the car with ease then closed the door, sitting back but unable to relax with the close proximity of Castiel. The backseat was by no means a cramped space, but it was still unnerving to be so close to one of the many beings that hated her kind so relentlessly. With a roar the Impala started up and Fleetwood Mac's song Gold Dust Woman began blaring over the radio. Much to Sam's displeasure, Dean turned it up. The elder Winchester and Blaise began to belt out along with the music. Dean, rather off-key and Blaise following a bit softer and much more in tune with the song.

As she sang with the song, Blaise danced a little in the back seat. Castiel sat staring out the window at the passing scenery but he was keenly listening to the girl beside him singing. She had a pleasant voice, one that would fit well with the choirs of Heaven. It wasn't the most remarkable voice he had ever heard, but the soft soprano was sweet and Castiel felt himself the tiniest bit mesmerized as she sang with the haunting melody of the song.

"It's so good to be hunting with you guys again," Blaise sighed happily as the song ended. She had always enjoyed hunting on her own, there was nothing like the feel of stalking a monster, finding all the clues that would tell her what it was she was hunting and then the thrill of taking it down. Nothing could beat the high that came with defeating a monster completely by herself. The loneliness got to her at times though. Nothing but emptiness and silence when a hunter was out there on his or her own. No proper relationships with people, no one to talk to or joke with. It was a lonely life indeed and Blaise was giddy at having met up with her brothers again. The girl felt Castiel shift next to her, his arm brushed up against hers. The feeling sent a small shiver down Blaise's spine but she brushed off the feeling and looked up into those striking eyes.

Castiel had been gazing at Blaise and was almost startled when she turned to look at him. This close up he could see that her eyes, while amber, also had flecks of gold in them. Those bright, almost glowing eyes bore into his own as if she were piercing his soul with her gaze. The look she was currently giving the angel; Castiel could not place this look. It looked as if she were trying to ask him a question but could not speak at the same time it looked as if she were about to cry. However, he could tell that she was not one to cry easily. So why did that look make him want to help her? He was an angel and she was a Nephilim. In all technicality, he was supposed to make sure she was exterminated along with all of her kind.

* * *

When they got to Little Rock it was early afternoon so the group decided to get a start on the hunt. Sam and Dean decided that they would speak to the police officer in who had handled the case and left Blaise and Castiel to talk to the victim himself.

"And Cas, let Blaise do the talking," Dean instructed the angel, "I know you like to be truthful and all that, but most people don't want to know that they've been attacked by some sort of monster." Castiel gave the elder Winchester a look that said 'yes, I know' but didn't say anything. Sam and Dean got into the Impala and took off in the direction of the police department while Blaise and Castiel began walking the few blocks it would take to get them to the victim's house.

Neither group had noticed the figure that was watching them from the shadows of the large tree standing near the motel. Had they noticed this figure, they probably would have noticed how this person's eyes flicked to black as the mouth curled up into a malicious grin.

* * *

**Okie dokie! Cliff hanger time! **

**Sorry for the long wait on this one, I kept getting writer's block and couldn't write through it, blech. Anywho! Here's chapter three woohoo! Not much exciting I know, but the next chapter will have some demon action. **

**And yes, Bobby is alive in this fic. I love that man, he's too awesome and this fic doesn't really follow the show, obviously :)**

**Also, thank you for all the faves and follows and I greatly appreciate the reviews I have received! Thank you all and I'm thrilled that you are enjoying this story. Hopefully I'll have an update for you all soonish :D**

**Take care all!**


	4. I'm Coming After You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters and all that jazz.**

**Oh my gosh! I didn't expect this to become this popular so fast! I am so so so grateful to all of you wonderful people who have added this fic to your favourites and watch list and thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm delighted that you are enjoying this so far and I will do my best to keep all the characters in character and to keep the story interesting. Take care all and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was awkward. No, it was more than awkward sitting in Ryan Mitchel's small apartment next to an angel who hated her and a frightened man whom had been attacked by a demon. Blaise took a deep breath and locked eyes with the timid man sitting across from her in the small living room.

Ryan Mitchel was a small man. Most likely reaching about five feet and six inches in height, weighing in at at most one hundred and forty pounds the man was by no means a giant. He had dishevelled blond hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a shower in a week and could use a trim. His face was gaunt with the beginnings of an equally dishevelled beard coming in. His pale green eyes were dull and sunken into his skull. The man was clearly exhausted and dangerously close to a mental breakdown.

_He might have been better off if the demon hadn't let him live, _Blaise thought to herself, _He's in rough shape here. _The girl straightened the tie to her black suit and cleared her throat to begin the questions.

"I'm terribly sorry to make you relive this horrible incident Mr. Mitchel, but I need to know exactly what happened to you that night," Blaise said, keeping her voice quiet and gentle so as not to agitate the man. Castiel sat quietly next to her, observing her body language as she interacted with Ryan. For someone he would have pegged to be in their early twenties, the girl clearly had experience dealing with traumatized people. Ryan's gaze shifted nervously from Blaise, to Castiel and back to Blaise. The girl gave Ryan a small reassuring nod and smile, encouraging him to tell them his story.

Ryan closed his eyes, frowning slightly and took a deep breath before beginning, "I was walking home from work last week, it was close to midnight I think, and I heard someone walking up behind me. I turned around and saw just this woman. I didn't think anything of it right away, she was average height and build with short black hair.

"I turned back in the direction I was walking but a small part of my mind kept a tab on the woman. I don't know why, but I was getting an eerie feeling from her. I quickened my pace and I could hear her speed up too. I was practically running by the time I got back here but that's when she. . ." Ryan choked up, he began taking deep raggedy breaths. Blaise reached across the kitchen table to lay her hand on his in an attempt to calm the man down.

"It's alright Mr. Mitchell, take your time," she said soothingly. Ryan looked up at her gratefully, giving the girl his own small smile.

"Thank you Agent Sheen," Ryan said as he continued on with his account of the attack, "When I got back here I turned around but she wasn't there. I felt so relieved but couldn't shake the creeped out feeling I had. As I was taking out my key she attacked from behind me. We fell down pretty hard and the next thing I knew was that she was on top of me with a knife to my neck and her eyes were completely black. You know? There was no white, no iris and not even any pupil. It was just black, like looking down a deep well." Ryan shuddered and hugged himself.

"Did she say anything to you?" Castiel asked before Blaise had the chance. The angel had remained quiet but felt that the question wasn't crossing any lines. Ryan looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time and nodded.

"Yeah actually, she did say something," the man's gaze trailed off into the distance. Blaise leaned forward slightly in her seat.

"What did she say Mr. Mitchel? It could aid us in finding her so that this doesn't happen to anyone else," Blaise said in her best FBI tone, trying to get the man's attention again. Ryan looked back at her, his eyes still glazed over.

"It's actually weird, it was like she knew you would come here Agent Sheen," Castiel glanced at Blaise, but the girl was still stone-faced. Ryan continued, "She wanted me to tell you that 'He's waiting'. I have no idea what that means though, I'm sorry."

* * *

After the two were finished talking to Ryan, Blaise and Castiel began walking back to the motel to meet Sam and Dean. Blaise hadn't said much after what Ryan had said and Castiel could tell that the girl was rather shaken up from the encounter.

"Do you know what he meant by 'He's waiting'?" Castiel asked. He wasn't especially keen on striking up a conversation with the Nephilim, but he was quite curious about the situation. It seemed that she might know exactly what Ryan had meant.

"I might have a theory, but I have no idea whom this he could be," Blaise stated. Her mind briefly giggled at the unintentional rhyme but it didn't last long. _Could this have anything to do with my nightmare? _This though had been running through her head ever since the blond man had uttered those words. Suddenly Castiel went rigid beside her. Blaise stopped walking and turned to the angel.

"We're being followed," was all he said before disappearing with the sound of feathers, among a sidewalk full of people. Blaise's heart stopped momentarily as she spun around to make sure no one noticed that her companion of just a moment ago was suddenly gone. With a sigh of relief she pulled out her phone and dialled Dean's number.

* * *

As soon as the familiar music began blaring from Dean's phone the hunter snatched it from where it lay on his motel bed and answered it. Sam was sitting at the small table in the room when Castiel suddenly appeared, without Blaise.

"Yeah, he just zapped in," Dean was saying to the person on the phone, "Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

"YOU IDIOT!" Were the first words that blasted through the phone's tiny speaker. On the other side Blaise was getting weird looks from passersby but she didn't care, she was savagely angry, "You don't just go and teleport when you're standing on a busy sidewalk! What if someone had seen you?!" At this point Blaise was whisper yelling and it took all of Dean's willpower not to laugh at the scene he was imagining in his mind.

Sam gave Castiel a 'seriously?' look that the angel just shrugged in response to. Sam shook his head and turned to the phone in Dean's hand.

"So what's up?" the younger Winchester brother asked. He could hear Blaise exhale long and slow on the line.

"Turns out angel boy there sensed someone following us so he took off," Blasie explained, "I'm heading to a bar called the White Water Tavern, meet me there and we can go over what we've got." Dean and Sam exchanged glances, they knew that if Blaise was being followed then she'd rather be out in a public place. The girl was slightly paranoid which was an excellent trait for a hunter.

"Okay kiddo, we'll meet you there," Dean said, "it's not far from here, we'll be right there."

* * *

Blaise hung up her phone, still miffed at Castiel's action. Not to mention he'd just left her there. Sure, she had the same ability to teleport too albeit not very far. But she knew the danger of doing that in public. With a sigh the girl sat down heavily at the bar, propping her head in the palm of her hand. The bartender, a tall and well muscled man sauntered over to stand in front of the girl.

"I hope you have ID there little lady," he drawled in that thick Arkansas accent. He was grinning and was quite handsome with warm chocolate brown eyes and cropped light brown hair. The name tag on his shirt read James. Blaise hauled her FBI ID out of her pocket, sure it was fake but it had her real birth date on it. The man behind the bar gave the girl a knowing look and asked what she wanted to drink.

"I'll have a Manhattan please," Blaise said without missing a beat. James looked impressed.

"Ah, she wants a big boy drink," he grinned and Blaise just gave him a look that made him laugh out loud. Even his laugh was attractive. James went about making her drink and in no time had placed the glass in front of Blaise on the bar. The girl took no time at all downing the drink and James crossed his arms and just looked at her, he was truly impressed now.

"A girl that can down a Manhattan in less than a minute is alright in my books," the man chuckled as he poured her another one. Much like the first, Blaise downed that one as well. As soon as the glass hit the bar she knew something was wrong. Liquor never hit her this hard, not this quick. Putting a hand to her head Blaise looked up at James.

"Washroom?" She asked. James was at her side in a matter of minutes and had taken her elbow to guide the girl to the washrooms. Once they'd reached the back of the building where the washrooms were located James turned from a kind bartender in seconds. Blaise looked up at him and her stomach dropped. His eyes were black.

"You stupid, stupid girl," James was grinning again, but there was nothing but malice in his look now, "for a Nephilim, it really didn't take long to get your guard down. Pity, I was hoping for a fight." The last thing Blaise heard was James' laughter as she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

**And here we go! The end of chapter 4! I wanted to make it longer, but the word count was getting kinda ridiculous and I have to go to work soon haha. So here's another cliff hanger for you all. **

**What's gonna happen to Blaise? Where are Sam, Dean and Castiel? Will they find her? And who is the mysterious man waiting for Blaise? All will eventually be revealed so tune in and expect more chapters soon! Thanks again for reading and faving and reviewing!**


	5. Under the Knife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters and all that jazz.**

**Thank you to everyone for the faves, follows and reviews! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this so far!**

**I noticed a slight inconsistency in the last chapter, and I apologize for that. I really need to read and re-read these chapters to make sure I catch those mistakes. I'll do my best to keep that from happening again. **

* * *

Sam, Dean and Castiel entered the bar that Blaise had said for them to meet her at. They looked around but didn't see the girl during their first scan of the place. Dean and Sam exchanged glances and each went in a different direction to look for the girl, Castiel followed Dean. It didn't take long to search the entire bar and the three men soon met back at the front door. Dean took out his cell and dialled Blaise's number. The phone rang five times then went right to voicemail.

"Dammit, where is that girl?" The elder Winchester growled as he hung up his phone. Sam was still glancing around in hopes of catching sight of their sister.

"She should be here," Sam stated, "she did say she'd meet us here. Where could she be?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Castiel mumbled while glancing around. Anger flared up in Dean and the man grabbed the angel by the collar of his trench coat, shoving Castiel into the wall near the bar's door.

"You should have a bad feeling Cas, after all you did leave her alone when you were both being followed." Dean growled, his eyes burning into Castiel's. The angel did nothing to make Dean let go of him.

"I thought she would follow me back to the motel," Castiel said, "she can teleport as well, I thought she would." Dean continued to glare at the angel, fighting the urge to punch him.

"She wouldn't do that among a crowd of people, and neither should you," Dean was almost yelling by now and Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Dean let go of Castiel but his hands did not unclench from fists and he kept shooting the angel angry glares.

"Well we're clearly not going to find her if we stay here and argue," Sam moved towards the door as he spoke, "Let's head back to the motel and see if we can't find any omens that may have appeared around town. Something that might lead us to where the demon is and hopefully where Blaise is too." Dean nodded as he followed the taller man out of the bar. Castiel remained still for a brief moment, a feeling of guilt suddenly passing through him. It didn't last long, however and in the next instance the angel followed the Winchesters out to the Impala.

* * *

Blaise woke to the feeling of being unable to move. _Okay, the jackass has me tied to something. _Blinking slowly, the girl opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of abandoned barn. There was hay littered all over the floor and hanging from the rafters. Ropes, saddles and farming tools hung from nails and across boards here and there. Blaise looked to her arms that were stretched out on either side of her and then down to her feet where her ankles were tied together. From what she could tell, Blasie was tied to a crudely made cross. _Demons with a sick sense of humor? _

The girl looked back at her hands, noticing big metal tube-like manacles encasing them.

"What the hell?" Blaise questioned aloud. A deep chuckle caught her attention and her head whipped around in the direction it came from. James stepped from behind one of the stalls that would have held horses.

"Dear, dear Blaise," the man said, a maniac grin plastered on his face, "it really wasn't hard getting to you was it?" James let out a harsh cackle as he sauntered towards the bound girl. He raised a hand to the strange manacles binding Blaise's hands.

"We know who your grandmother is, that's why there is a need for these," James explained, "our master will be pleased that you've finally been captured, he is so excited to meet you." Blaise tilted her head to the side with an almost dead-pan look on her face. She then grinned her own slightly manic grin and spit in James' face. The demon growled at her, pulling out a knife and driving it into her side causing the girl to cry out in pain.

Blaise coughed and looked back up at the demon, "you know my grandmother, then you should know that I don't actually have any of her powers. And who do you mean by master anyway? Lucifer? Crowley?" James merely smirked as if Blaise were missing out on a great joke. The demon shook his head, trailing the blade of the knife down the girl's arm, leaving a deep gash from wrist to elbow.

"Oh my dear Blaise, I'm talking about the Prince of Hell," James laughed again as he plunged the knife into Blaise's shoulder.

* * *

"Anything Sam?" Dean asked as he frantically searched through news articles for possible demon omens. Sam, also searching through news articles shook his head. The brothers had begun their frantic task of finding omens as soon as they returned to the motel. Castiel sat on one of the beds and watched the brothers work. In truth he did feel a little guilty for leaving Blaise behind, and it was now partially his fault that she had been captured.

"What about her cell phone?" Castiel muttered. The brothers looked up at the angel questioningly so he continued, "you can trace them right? I've seen you do that before." Sam and Dean turned to look at each other with a look that said 'how the hell did we forget that?'

"She normally keeps the GPS on her phone turned on right?" Sam asked as he pulled up a new tab on his laptop. Dean nodded as he came to stand behind his brother.

"That girl is the right amount of paranoid," the elder Winchester commented as Sam began to trace Blaise's phone. It didn't take long to find the signal and in a matter of minutes they had a location. Without another word Sam, Dean and Castiel left the motel.

* * *

Blaise clenched her jaw as shadows played at the edges of her vision. She was likely to pass out soon and she silently prayed that Sam and Dean would find her soon.

"Our master doesn't want you killed, not yet anyway," the demon sneered, "but he didn't say anything about having a bit of fun with you first." Blaise cracked her neck in an attempt to stay conscious. The girl felt completely numb and she could no longer think straight. The demon in front of her didn't matter and the nonsense he was spouting was lost on her. _He's still talking, why doesn't he just finish me off?_Blaise could not comprehend the situation anymore. The mention of a Prince of Hell had been buried under the pain of the torture James had inflicted upon her. The girl's mind was slowly slipping away and her eyes began to close as she felt her life draining from her.

As she drifted away, Blaise could hear sudden noises around her. The rustle of wings and shouts of people who seemed familiar to the dying girl. There were screams of pain coming from someone and voices were calling her name, telling her to hang on that they were here and she was safe. Blaise smiled weakly once more as she allowed the shadows in her vision to take over and whisk her away from the world.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the late update. Life has been pretty hectic and whatnot lately. Anyway, here's chapter five! Dean, Sam and Cas did manage to find Blaise! But did they come to her rescue in time? Well, I highly doubt Blaise will die so early on in the story (that's not a spoiler, I wouldn't kill Blaise before the story even gets good.) And don't worry, all will be eventually revealed concerning the mentioned Prince of Hell and Blaise's grandmother as well. **

**Thank you for all those who are following this story and everyone who has faved and reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write and post.**

**Take care!**


End file.
